Unexpected Love
by Vampireacademylover3200
Summary: AH: Dimitri is a general in the army, when he get shot. Rose is his Beautiful doctor. Will they fall in love when Rose has to take care of him? And what happens when he can get out of the hospital? Will they just leave each other, or stay together?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter** 1

Dpov

I got snapped out of the dreamy state I was in,by the sound of people screaming and gunshots.

Suddenly someone burst through the "door" of my tent. I tensed and jumped out of my bed immediately, ready to take on whoever got himself into my tent. "Wow, Dimka easy it's just me!" a man said. I let out a sigh of relief when I recognised him.

It was Ivan, my long time best friend, who joined the army with me. That was four years ago. Four years since I'd seen my family for the last time. I missed them like hell.

"Ivan what are you doing here man, and what is all the noise about?" I questioned him. "We're getting attacked, Dimitri." was his answer. I saw the worry in his eyes. Worry about me, I knew. It has been two weeks since I broke my ankle during a training session, and I still couldn't walk on it properly. "It's gonna be okay, Ivan. I will take my gun and we're leaving." that was what I said to him in the hope he would become a little less worried.

I took my gun from under my pillow, something you learned to do really fast when you were in hostile territory, and limped out of my tent, followed by Ivan.

I stopped for a moment, taking in the scene that was playing in front of me. Everywhere I looked, I saw bodies laying on the ground.

Some lifeless, others waiting to die or praying for a painless death. Bullets flew back and forth between us, the army of the United States, and the enemy, a rebellious group from somewhere in Afghanistan.

I wasted no more time and shot an member of the enemy as I saw him beating up some young soldier. The young man I just saved crawled up from the ground, and looked towards me. I saw his eyes widen in surprise when he recognised me. "T-Thank you, general Belikov!" He managed to get, out once he got over the shock that I, the general had just saved him. I just gave him a nod and started again with shooting the bad guys.

After a while I searched the battlefield for Ivan. When I saw him alive and fighting, it felt like a weight just fell off my shoulders.

That was the moment I didn't pay fully attention to my surroundings, and the next moment I cried out in pain as a bullet hit me in the arm. I glanced over in the direction the bullet came from as I saw the shooter aiming from me again. I quickly lifted my weapon and shot a bullet through his head.

I had always been one of the best shooters. I heard an angry growl and spun around to face a man who came running to me, anger written all across his face, as he tackled me to the ground and started beating me up.

I effectively blocked off his punches, as he yelled at me in bad English: "You killed my friend, now I kill you!" I managed to grab his wrists and twisted us over, so now I was on top.

I started beating him, until I felt an incredible pain, and the last thing I heard before the overpowering darkness consumed me, was Ivan calling out for me. Then I fell into nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Rpov

I was just checking on a patient who was having surgery tomorrow, when I got paged. MEDICAL INTERVENTION stood on the little screen.

As I was running towards the front doors of the hospital, I saw my best friend Lissa, also running in the same direction. "Liss!" I called out for her. Her head jerked in my direction, and I began running faster so I could run next to her.

"Do you know what's going on?" I asked when we arrived at the front doors. "I have no idea," she said "I got paged with the message: "medical intervention" and the next moment I-" she got cut of by someone screaming for us al to be silent.

When I looked up I saw it was doctor Petrov, the head of the department. Everyone grew silent. I looked around and saw that we were now with about twenty doctors and nurses.

Doctor Petrov spoke again: "you got all paged because there's a large group of soldiers on it's way to this hospital. They were on a mission in Afghanistan, when they got attacked. They're brought back to America because they couldn't be treated there. I will warn you, it's not gonna be a pretty sight. You're going to see people riddled with bullets, missing limbs and blood, a whole lot of blood. We also got the message that there's a general with the wounded, and they made it clear that he need to be alive. When the victims are coming in I will call your name and you're gonna take the patient to an examination room. The general will go directly to the O.R., everything clear?"

when everyone nodded she wished us good luck and from then on we waited in silence for the arrival of the ambulances.

We waited and prayed that those people would survive.

from the moment we heard the sirens coming closer, some people were starting to get nervous. They jumped from one leg to the other, or started to crack their knuckles.

Suddenly the doors swung open and the first soldier was brought inside. He looked more death than alive with his whole body covered in blood and his eyes rolled back in his head. Doctor Petrov called some names and they took the poor boy to an examination room. More victims were brought inside, and doctor Petrov kept calling names.

When she called "Vasilissa Dragomir!" I saw Lissa rushing forward to bring her soldier away.

Another soldier was brought in but this one was accompanied by another man in camouflage outfit who was bleeding from a bullet wound in his shoulder. "This is the general!" he called out. Doctor Petrov called my name.

I rushed forward to take a quick look at the general, before we took him to the O.R., and I was shocked by his beauty. Even when he was bleeding out of his chest, which was bare with only a large bandage wrapped around it, and pale as a sheet, he still looked like the most handsome man on earth to me. He had shoulder-length brown hair, a strong jawline and well-shaped, full lips. But his hotness was not important at the moment. At the moment I had to save his life.

I looked up to give a sign to bring him to the O.R., but the soldier who accompanied him grabbed my arm. "Please, you need to save him, he's like a brother to me." He pleaded. When I looked up into his eyes I saw the sadness in it. "I will do anything I can to save him, I promise." Pleased by the answer he let go of my arm and we brought the unconscious body from the general away. I scrubbed in and we began at a long, difficult operation.

Ipov

It has been four hours since they took Dimka away. I didn't call his family. I wasn't going to call them until I knew more.

Victoria, His youngest sister and my girlfriend, was going to be disconsolately, she and Dimka always had a special kind of relationship.

I couldn't believe he got shot, and couldn't do anything to help him. I had been to late. Just after that bastard shot Dimka I shot him, and the one Dimka had been fighting with.

And now I was sitting here waiting for some news and praying he would survive. I was not the only one who was waiting for him, more and more soldiers were coming in to wait for the surgery to end. Everyone loved Dimka, he was strict but fair, and he had a heart of gold. So we just kept waiting and praying, praying that everything was going to be fine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Rpov

I sighed as I washed my hands, and looked at the clock behind me. It had been eight hours ago when the operation started, and I was exhausted.

The operation went well, but it would take some time for him to wake up, if he would wake up ever again.

With those thoughts I left the O.R., and walked over to the waiting room. "Is here someone who is waiting for news about general Dimitri Belikov?" I sent my question with a loud voice in the waiting room, and I saw a large group of soldiers standing up.

I walked towards them and recognised the man who was with the general earlier. His bullet wound was now covered with a bandage and his camouflage vest was replaced by a new clean t-shirt. He looked nervous, waiting for me to say something.

"I'm doctor Hathaway," I said "I performed the surgery on the general." The man in front of me introduced himself as Ivan and I spoke again: "the surgery went well, the general is stable and they brought him to his room, but..." I trailed of, not really wanting to say the next words. "Just say it ma'am," Ivan said with a sad look on his face. "we don't now if he will wake up ever again, I'm so sorry," I said with compassion written all over my face.

Ivan paled instantly and he needed to take a seat. He placed his head in his hands. I felt sorry for him, so I tried to cheer him up: "don't lose the hope, there's a good chance he will wake up and make a full recovery." Ivan nodded, but didn't look a little less unhappy.

"Can I see him?" He asked in a small voice. "Of course!" I answered him. "Only one person at a time can stay with him," I added hastily.

Ivan looked at the rest of the soldiers and they all nodded at him, so I walked away with Ivan, towards the room of general Belikov.

Once we got there, I opened the door and Ivan and I walked inside. I started checking the general's heartbeat, blood pressure and saturation.

While I was busy with those things, Ivan had taken a seat next to the bed and started talking to the unconscious body in it. "I'm sorry Dimka, I'm so,so sorry." He whispered, "It's all my fault, if I had reacted faster, you wouldn't lie here." His voice cracked at the last words and from the corner of my eyes I saw silent tears running down his face.

" it's not your fault," I told him " the same thing could've happened to you, and then it wouldn't be him who is laying there, it would be you. So don't feel guilty about something you couldn't do anything about." Ivan was now looking at me and wiping away his tears. "thank you," he said "thank you for everything you did, without you my best friend/brother would be death right now." I blushed a bit and said quickly: "I'm happy I could help, but it's not just me, there's a great team of doctors and nurses who have done a lot." and with those words I left the room, looking for Lissa to tell her about everything that had happened.

Lpov

* flashback

When Alberta (doctor Petrov), had called my name, I took the soldier away to an examination room, where a doctor was waiting to examine the poor guy. I'm a nurse, so I'm not qualified to do such things on my own.

The soldier was now laying on a table in the room, while the doctor cut his clothes of. I looked at him and realised he was much more handsome than I thought he was.

When he opened his eyes, and looked at me with beautiful, ice blue coloured eyes, who formed a strong contrast by his black, messy hair and pale skin, I thought my hart would melt. It was like love at first sight. "Stop it Liss, you have to focus!" A voice in my head said.

I started to ask him questions to check if he was fully awake: "Hello sir, can you please tell me your name?" I asked in a soft voice. "Christian," he answered me "my name is Christian." "Good," I said encouragingly "and do you know what happened and why your here?" I continued my series of questions.

Christian opened his mouth again and started speaking: "There was an attack, I got shot, now I'm death and you're an angel?" he asked jokingly.

I started laughing but still corrected him. "You indeed got attacked, but I'm not an angel and you're not death." I said friendly to him. "How are you feeling?" I asked, I was serious this time. "As great as you can be with a hole in your arm." He motioned to his injured arm.

" Indeed mister Ozera," the doctor interrupted "as you just said you have a hole in your arm, so I need you to lay still so I can stitch you." He looked irritated while saying those words, so I stayed quiet.

After a while the doctor was done and he spoke again: " okay, you no longer have a hole in your arm, but you're gonna have to stay here for at least tree days because you broke some ribs and you're suffering from a concussion, which you probably got when you fell to the ground. Miss Dragomir will bring you to you're room."

And with those words he exited through the door and left Christian and me alone.

After we arrived at his room, Christian asked me to stay, so I took a seat and we talked for a few hours. "I've heard they needed to operate the general, do you know how he's doing?" he asked me, suddenly serious. I shook my head, but promised I would ask for it and walked out of his room.

*present time

I thought about what had happened four hours ago, and stood up from the chair I had been sitting in. I really needed to talk to Rose.

 **AN: thank you for reviewing! I got the question to write longer chapters and I will try do to it. I just got started with writing fanfics, this is my first one and I have to say it's so much fun to do! So if you doubt if you can write one, just try it! Oh and I forgot to ad the disclaimer previous chapters, so here it is: DISCLAIMER= I do not own any of the characters, they belong to Richelle Mead, I only own the plot.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter** **4**

Rpov

I walked around a corner as I suddenly bumped into someone. "Ow, watch it you fucking-" I said on exact the same moment as the other person said: "look where you going!" I recognised the voice of my best friend Lissa, and looked up into her jade green eyes. "Rose!" she screamed, smiling happily to see me.

That was before she grabbed my arm and started pulling me with her. "Liss, What are you doing!" I shouted. Lissa ignored me and pushed me into a small room. She slammed the door shut behind me, turned around, took a deep breath and started to speak.

"I think I'm falling in love with my patient, he's so funny and hot, definitely hot. He has black hair, a pale skin, the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen and-" "Liss!" I interrupted her "breath, you're talking so fast I can barely understand you!" Lissa looked sheepishly. "sorry," she said "but it's true! So after Alberta called my name..." there we go again, I thought.

But being her best friend I actually listened to what she said. About how he had called her an angel, about how long they'd talked, about how hot he was... "and then he asked about a general, general Belikov I believe it was. Christian was kind of worried about him so-" "wait,"

I suddenly opened my mouth to stop her waterfall of words. "Did you say Belikov?" I asked her. Lissa nodded "yes, do you know him?" she looked at me intently while asking this, her jade green eyes boring into my brown ones.

"I performed the surgery on him and oh my God, he's hot!" my turn! I thought, and now I was the one who was rambling. Lissa listened patiently to my story. I told her about the condition of the general and she said she would tell it Christian tomorrow. He would probably be asleep right now.

After our talk we separated ways and I decided to check on the general once more.

The first night was crucial. If he made it trough the night he had a 70 percent chance of surviving. When I was walking through the hallways I walked by the waiting room and was surprised by the fact that the group soldiers who were here with Ivan a few hours ago were still here. I didn't see Ivan so I assumed he was still with the general, waiting until he would wake up.

I arrived at his room and silently opened the door, carefully if someone would be sleeping right now. I smiled a little bit when I saw Ivan fast asleep in a chair next to the bed. His mouth was hanging a little open and he made soft snoring noises. I walked to the bed and checked again on general Belikov.

When I was done I looked at the face of a man who looked like he could be peacefully sleeping, at least if he wasn't hooked up at all sorts of machines. I read over his status once again and let out a deep sigh.

A bullet wound in his arm, also one in his chest and a broken ankle. He's going to make a long recovery, I thought.

I stared again at him and couldn't resist the urge to kiss his forehead. I brushed some hair out of his face and let my fingers rest on his cheek for a moment. I started to walk outside, when I noticed that Ivan's blanket had fell on the ground and that he was shivering a little bit. I picked up the blanked and lay it back on top of him. "Good night Ivan." I murmured. I stepped to the door and whispered: "good night Dimitri."

Ipov

Two weeks had past since Dimka had been shot.

I had called his family, and just like I expected they all started crying when they heard the news. They had promised to take a flight the next day, but apparently there was an enormous storm in Russia, so they couldn't get here and had to wait until the storm was over.

In those two weeks I had done nothing but waiting, sleeping and drinking coffee. It was getting hard. Rose, (that's what I call her right now, much shorter than doctor Hathaway.) said I looked like an zombie and that I should go home to rest a little bit, but that was impossible. I couldn't leave him.

My thoughts got interrupted by a knock on the door. "come in!" I called, and the door swung open.

Rose walked inside with a disapproving look on her face. "How many times do I have to tell you, you need to rest!" she scowled. I shrugged: "I can't leave him." I said. Her face softened a little bit when she heard those words. "I know Ivan, but I will call you as soon as anything changes." I shrugged again, and Rose sighed but didn't say anything.

Rose walked over to Dimka and began testing his reflexes to see if he was waking up from his coma. The sparkle of hope I got every time she did those tests, disappeared as soon as she shook her head and walked away from him.

She sighed and placed herself in a chair next to mine. "Is his family coming?" she asked me. This time it was me who had to shook my head. "No," I said "The storm still isn't completely over so the pilots don't want to fly." Rose looked sorry for me and she put her hand on my knee. "I know you feel like you're alone, but you're not." she said "His family will arrive any time and I will always be there for you." Rose said, completely serious. I placed my hand on top of hers. "I know."

We said In a comfortable silence for a few minutes, when I suddenly heard someone groan. At first, I couldn't register where it came from, but Rose flew out of her chair, and walked to the bed. "General Belikov, can you hear me?" she asked.

I froze. "Is he waking up?" I asked, once I had found my voice again. "I don't know yet," she said. " Dimitri?" Rose asked, and I quickly grasped his hand.

"Dimka, come on man, wake up!" I half yelled. Then I saw something that made me feel unbelievable relieved: he opened his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Dpov

I was weightless. I felt myself fly through a long, dark tunnel and all I could do was moving forward. I had no idea how long I had been flying, I couldn't remember.

It had happened suddenly. I remembered the sound of gunshots, screaming voices and an overwhelming pain in my chest. From then on, all I had been doing was flying through this long, dark tunnel.

Something changed, I could feel it.

I was no longer moving forward, it was like I was being dragged backward.

I saw colours flying past me and I heard voices ringing through the darkness.

Then, I felt myself gaining weight again, and I fell to the ground.

The air got slammed out of my lungs and I gasped, trying to breath.

Suddenly it hit me. I felt a sharp pain in my chest, and I could hear the voices becoming louder. " General Belikov, can you hear me?" I heard a woman ask.

I wanted to reply, tell her I could hear her, but I couldn't do anything.

Then I saw a bright, white light and my eyelids flew open.

I stared into the most beautiful brown eyes I had ever seen and I was finally able to respond. "yes," I said "I can hear you."

Rpov

After the Dimitri woke up I had done some tests to check his brain activity and if he could remember everything. It was a good sign that when he woke up he immediately responded.

He also was an awesome man. Friendly, polite and extremely good looking. I wondered if he had a girlfriend...

Okay, stop it Rose! I scolded myself. He's just a patient.

The days flew by and Ivan was much more relaxed right now, he had gotten more good news: Dimitri's family was finally able to take their flight and a lot of soldiers had stopped by to check on their general.

I got stuck deep in thoughts while I was walking through the hallways, so I didn't pay much attention to my surroundings and accidentally bumped into someone.

I apologised automatically but kept walking until the same person grabbed my wrist.

When he spoke, I froze immediately. It was a voice I had hoped to never hear again, a voice that belonged to my abusive ex-boyfriend: Jesse Zeklos.

"Rose," he said "long time no seen." I could almost hear the grin plastered on his face.

I felt a spark of anger and said with hate dripping of the words: "not long enough Jesse, you have an restraining order against me, you have to leave me alone." the Grin disappeared from Jesse's face and he grabbed my wrist tighter and pulled me to him. "I wont talk to me like that if I was you." he hissed into my ear.

"Or what, you're gonna beat me up again? You're gonna force me to be your girlfriend?"

I knew I was challenging him, but I was to angry to stop. I should've known better.

His jaw clenched and he looked around for a moment, then he dragged me across the hallway and pushed me into a small room.

Jesse grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. "What are you gonna do now?" he asked "there isn't anyone around to protect you, you stupid little bitch."

I felt unshed tears burning in my eyes, but I refused to let them fall.

When I said nothing, he seemed to get angrier and he dug his nails into my arm. I winced in pain but didn't make a sound.

A few seconds later, I heard the most relieving sound, a sound that meant he had to let me go: I got paged.

I almost smiled and said wickedly: "You have to let me go, if I don't show up they will start to get worried and come searching for me."

Jesse glared at me one last time, and opened the door to leave.

When he was gone, I wanted to break down, let the tears roll freely down my cheeks, but instead, I straightened my clothes, took a deep breath and exited the room.

Dpov

I hated being useless, having to lie in bed all day and not even being able to wash myself or using the bathroom on my own.

Luckily there where also nice things, like having Rose as a doctor.

She was so beautiful, and I loved it when she would laugh about something I said.

Not that I thought I would have a chance, I mean she would probably have a boyfriend, but if she didn't...

OK this was getting out of hand, she was even five years younger than me! I was twenty-seven and she was twenty-two, but I just couldn't stop thinking about her.

I hoped she would have to check on me soon, I already missed her.

Suddenly, I was back in reality because I felt ice cold water being splashed in my face.

"Hey!" I screamed. Ivan stood next to my bed, an empty water glass in his hand.

I glared at him but he just shrugged. "I'm sorry man, but it was the only way to get your attention, I've been calling your name the past two minutes and you just kept staring in front of you." he apologised

"Sorry Ivan, I was just thinking about how disgusting hospital food is." I lied.

Ivan laughed and started talking again.

* * *

 **hey guys,**

 **I'm really sorry that I didn't update sooner, but school was really hectic, so I didn't have time to write.**

 **and thank you for reviewing!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Rpov

I didn't pay much attention as I wandered through the hallways.

I was scared, I knew what Jesse was capable of. I felt hot tears burn in my eyes, as I thought of what he had done to me when I was his girlfriend.

Without me noticing it, my feet brought me to Dimitri's room. During the past few weeks I had become close with him. I always felt completely at ease with him.

Whenever I talked to Lissa about him, she smile widely and sing teasingly: "Rose is in love, Rose is in love..." And then I would try to convince her I wasn't.

But wasn't I?

I certainly liked him a lot more than a doctor should like her patient.

My thoughts got interrupted when I realised I was standing in front of Dimitri's room. I held my hand up to knock and after hearing him say "come in" I opened the door.

Dimitri looked tired. "How are you doing today?" I asked him. "Better now you are here." he said playfully. I smiled at him and we talked for a while, but I couldn't help but notice he seemed to be distracted by something.

After a few minutes I was so curious, I just **had** to ask him what was wrong.

Dimitri didn't seem to expect the question and he looked a bit thrown of guard.

"I eh.. I.." he stuttered.

I looked at him with both of my eyebrows raised, since I couldn't raise just one, waiting for him to form a proper response.

Dimitri just looked at the ground and continued to stutter.

It surprised me, he wasn't the kind of guy that was quickly lost for words. "Spit it out, Dimitri." I said sternly.

He was silent for a few moments. Then he looked up, straight into my eyes and said: "I know it is wrong, and that you probably don't feel the same about me, but..." He paused, hesitating to say the following words. "I like you Roza, I like you very much." he said at last.

I was speechless, this wasn't something I had expected him to say. At all.

After a few minutes of silence, it was my turn to stutter.

Dimitri sighed. "You know what?" he said "I shouldn't have said that, I'm sorry. Just forget about it."

He looked away from me. If he hadn't been shot in his chest, I was pretty sure he would've walked away.

I made a decision. "I like you to Comrade." I said softly. He looked up, surprised to hear what he just heard.

I walked over to his bed, and sat on the edge. I brushed his hair out of his face and looked straight into his eyes: "I like you a lot." I whispered, before gently kissing his soft, beautiful lips. Dimitri put his hand on the back of my head to keep our lips sealed together. The kiss grew more passionate, and his fingers tangled in my hair, gently tugging at it.

However, when I brushed my hands over his perfectly sculpted chest, and felt the bandage underneath his shirt, I immediately pulled back. "You're still recovering Dimitri." He pouted, which was so cute I had to laugh.

Then, to ruin the moment, my pager went of. I looked at it and jumped off his bed.

"Emergency" it read. "I've got to go." I said, before quickly kissing him on his lips and running out of the room.

When I arrived at the room I got paged for, it was empty. I glanced again at my pager, thinking I was in the wrong room, when the door closed behind me. I spun around, only to discover Jesse with a grin on his face.

"You paged me?" I said, trying to sound confident.

His grin just grew wider and he nodded. "Yes," he said "and here is no one who can hear you."

I was getting scared, really really scared. I had forgotten how smart he was.

As I looked around the room, my hope of trying to find something that could be useful quickly disappeared.

By know I was sweating, and my breath became faster. Of course he noticed it.

"I chose a great location, didn't I?"

Jesse was still grinning like an idiot, slowly stepping closer to where I stood. When he was just a few foot away, I panicked completely.

He grabbed my arms and whispered: "I missed you." before forcefully kissing me.

A bit of my old temper returned and I slapped him hard across his face. "Back off!" I screamed at him. Of course it would've been smarter if I hand't done this, because now he was mad. Really mad.

He grabbed my chin and hit me in the face. And again. And again.

After a while I started tasting blood, and Jesse decided I had had enough for now. "You little bitch, if you ever do that again I will kill you! You hear me? I will kill you!"

by now, the tears where streaming down my face, leaving wet marks on my cheeks. I managed to nod at him and Jesse let me go.

"Remember what I said." he warned, before exiting the room.

When he was gone, I sunk to the floor and cried for hours. When I had no tears left to shed, I pulled myself up and walked towards the door.

I went straight to the bathroom, successfully getting there without being noticed.

When I looked in the mirror, I sighed deeply. It was going to be a hell of a bruise tomorrow, I thought.

I washed my face and rinsed my mouth out, trying to get all the blood out it.

When I was done, I realised I should start thinking about how I had gotten that bruise. Because no make up in the world would be able to cover it up completely .


	7. Chapter 7

**Dpov**

I listened to the endless chatter of my sisters. After finally reaching the hospital, mama had started crying when she saw me lying in bed. Luckily she was less concerned now, after I had explained my condition to her. Victoria and Ivan were in cloud nine at the moment, euphoric from seeing each other again.

I had yet to see Rose today, which surprised me. Normally she would come in as soon as her shift started. Just when I was thinking about this, a knock on the door ripped me away from my thoughts and I called for the person to come in.

My Roza entered, looking as beautiful as ever. "Good morning" she chirped cheerfully. The first thing I noticed, was that she had her hair down, she never let it down during the workday. The second thing I noticed, was the large bruise on her cheek. I gasped, and everyone looked at me. "Mama, can I talk with doctor Hathaway for a moment?" I asked.  
She got the hint and left, taking Ivan and my sisters with her.

"Roza" I said. She ignored me and continued checking my stats. "Look at me." She turned her head towards me but kept looking down. I touched her hand, and her eyes met mine. "Who did this to you?"  
A tear ran down her cheek. "Oh Roza…" I sighed, while opening my arms for her. I held the love of my life and whispered sweet nothings in Russian to her as she continued to sob. It broke my heart.

After a while she had calmed down enough to let me repeat my question. The answer was simple: "Jesse." I frowned, not knowing who she was talking about. "My ex-boyfriend."

I listened as she told me the complete story, every little detail. By the time she was finished, I was furious.  
it was silent for a few minutes as I was trying to calm down. It didn't work. "Where is he?" I asked through clenched teeth. Roza didn't answer. I shot up, which was a bad idea. As soon as I felt the pain in my chest I let out a scream.  
Rose acted fast. She took a hold of my shoulders and pushed me gently back down. then, she checked if I hadn't ripped any stitches, which luckily wasn't the case. "You have to be careful!" she scolded me.  
"I'm going to freaking rip his head off." I threatened. "No, you're not, Dimitri Belikov." Roza said. "Once I get out of this bed I will." I mumbled. Rose left a few minutes later, because she got paged. She kissed me goodbye and left me alone with my thought on how to murder the ex-boyfriend.


End file.
